


Lit 101 (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Fun, M/M, Romance, Slash, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese发现已经不再通行的语言也能超级性感。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lit 101 (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lit 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283323) by [Wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer). 



 

**经典文学**

 

 

Title:Lit 101

Author:Wanderer（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/profile>  ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags:

Romance, Friendship/Love, Smut, Slash, Fun

 

**Summary** **：**

Reese finds that dead languages can be surprisingly sexy.

 

**A/N:**

Just a fun, smutty little thing I wrote.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1283323>

 

授权：

Hi Doris,

Thanks for the link, and yeah, you can translate this. Thanks for asking. I'd appreciate a link when it's done, though. :)

 

 

**警告：**

浪漫，友情/爱情，黄暴，搞笑

 

**摘要：**

Reese发现已经不再通行的语言也能超级性感。

 

**A/N** **：**

只是个搞笑黄暴小短文

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

标题是总结全文后的翻译

黄暴砂糖小短文，当然也有温情在

 

虽然不太清楚是不是有Beta过，段落安排稍微有些别扭，但依旧有触动我的地方，所以还是翻译了出来

鉴于内容是轻松类型的，所以会有口语化

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Lit 101** **经典文学 =====**

 

 

在床上的时候，要是John把他撩拨得太过，Harold有时就会用某些充满恶意的事情威胁他。因为尽管他确实是“Harold”，可还没有彻底脱下Mr. Finch的外衣。John一点儿都不在意。说真的，他反倒挺 _喜欢_ 的。他一直都很享受Harold的伶牙俐齿，珍视小个子的不拘一格独一无二，并且钦佩他的才华横溢。另外，就算John从未说出口，但事实上Finch以为邪恶的那些惩罚，和前特工当年在CIA年复一年忍受的折磨相比，简直就是享受了。更进一步讲，有时候他故意把Harold逼到极限，就是为了能从他嘴里听到那些威胁。

 

 

于是某天晚上，当John第二次把他推到高潮边缘、又压制下来以后，Harold咬牙道，“我发誓……要是你不让我——”

 

John从小个子腿间抬起头来，“让你干什么，Harold？”他抚过爱人的大腿内侧，睁大眼睛，摆出一副天真无辜的表情，而心里面则暗搓搓地期待能怂恿Harold说几句下流话。

 

Finch甩过来眼刀，岂止是看穿了他的阴谋，简直就是要把糟糕的想法直接 _扼杀_ 掉。“你……很清楚是什—— _啊啊啊！_ ”他的抱怨被惊讶的抽气声打断，John低头，在他大腿内侧最柔软的皮肤上猛地一吸，还用牙尖加剧刺激。就当咬了一口吧，为他看穿了自己的计划却又拒绝参加。

 

他的抚弄带来甜美的触感和勃发的情潮，但现在让Harold射出来还太早了。当然，John永远不会犯这么愣头青的错误。他再次抬眼看Harold，这回没能维持先前的无辜模样，毕竟他脸上挂的笑容太灿烂了。“嗯？你说啥？”前特工稍微加大了赌注，一根手指探入Harold臀谷之间，让小个子更难发声了。不过他知道爱人喜欢挑战，且不论情欲令他无法集中，Finch并没有对此感到失望。

 

“我——我会给你念——Catullus，”Harold惊喘，在汹涌的快感中挣扎着自己的威胁。“就——就用最正统的——哦上帝啊！—— _拉丁文_ ！”

（译注：Catullus，卡图卢斯，古罗马诗人，以情诗享有盛名流芳百世）

 

John正低着脑袋，故意挑逗地吮吸Harold的龟头，听见这个，前特工抬眼挑眉，咧嘴窃笑。“下流的罗马……情诗？”他心领神会，呼吸有点不稳地继续道，“这可有点儿新鲜。”John在床单上蹭了蹭，毕竟只是想到这幅情景已经让他快要忍不住，但他不想就这样结束……一边是问Finch究竟怎么知道这些诗句的，另一边是继续下去让Harold实现这所谓的威胁，John决定将之看作一个邀请。“放马过来吧。 _随时都行_ ，Harold，”他低语，而这意味着某种宣言，但Reese还是忍不住沉下声音，让自己听上去更像是调情，并且透过低垂的睫毛朝Finch偷笑。无论什么时候，Harold永远都对他有巨大的影响力。

 

小个子男人狠狠翻个白眼，脑子里大概想到了什么。“你，”他急喘，“真是相当…… _无可救药_ ，Mr. Reese——唔唔唔！”扼住般的喘息淹没了他的话语，这回可是截然不同的原因让他再次翻了翻眼睛，挂在唇边的字句被快感打散，因为John重新将他含入口中，还哼哼了几声。或者是他在笑。不管怎样，环绕Finch下体的震颤让已经极度敏感的小个子不得不奋力忍住射精的冲动。谢天谢地成功了，很重要的一部分原因是他和John一样喜欢这个。当然，他忍住了高潮却忍不住呻吟，非常响亮，毫不遮掩地呻吟。哦天呐，稍后，稍后他会解释说自己其实是在抗议的。

 

John放任他折腾了一小会儿，很高兴看到Harold发出如此无助的声音。“我是想取悦你的，Mr. Finch。”这是玩笑，同时也是彻头彻尾的事实。他一直都喜欢这么挑逗Harold；但要是Finch不像他一样喜欢，他根本不会这么做。John永远都希望自己能让Harold开心。

 

又翻个白眼。“你——是想—— _折磨_ 我。”Harold不知怎么居然能在几乎喘不过来的情况下听上去还是那么气急败坏。而John知道自己彻底没救了，因为即便这样他也觉得发自内心喜爱，而非其他。上帝帮帮他吧。

 

前特工脸上的坏笑更加耀眼。“好罢，那个也算是。”在爱人能平复呼吸继续威胁他之前，John突然一个深喉，毫不含糊吞下了他的整个长度，Harold叫出声来，John则因为这声音带来的愉悦而浑身发颤，他自己的性器硬得快爆炸了，不过还是用最后一丝理智退回，在Harold大腿抖个不停、眼看就要射出来的瞬间完全松开。

 

“啊啊！”小个子两手攥着床单，“我 _发誓_ ，”他上气不接下气，或者那是个呜咽？“要是你不——结束这个，”狠狠瞪了John一眼，照例拒绝让自己说出任何粗口或者下流话，Harold继续，“我会……”

 

卡壳了，Finch猛吸一大口气，却没法再想出任何更糟糕的威胁来报复John的最后一个回合，这让他倍感挫败，欲望则更加高涨。

 

就到这儿了，John明白该结束了。他已经得到了自己的乐趣，也触到了Harold耐心的底线，他不想惹恼爱人毁了整个气氛。另外，他喜欢看着Harold高潮，喜欢知道是自己给了他那么多的快乐。是时候给Harold，也是给John自己他们想要的了。

 

心跳如鼓，John冷不丁把第二根手指插入Harold体内，呈剪刀状张开，直接顶上小个子的前列腺，同时低下头重新将他的阴茎整个吞入口中，喉间肌肉运动，用力吮吸。能像这样用自己的双手和嘴，一边折磨Harold一边带给他无上的快乐，让John有一种头晕目眩的喜悦，他禁不住嘶哑低吼。Harold剧烈喘息，终于越过巅峰，因为情潮翻涌得以释放而哭喊出声。

 

感受着两人的亲密，口中是爱人的味道，这让John紧跟着达到了高潮。他闭上眼，一滴不剩地全部吞下，深深叹息，热液喷薄而出，只觉得从头到脚都被温暖的爱意所包裹。

 

前特工倒在Harold身边，气喘吁吁，一副餍足的表情。他伸个懒腰，带着令人愉快的疲倦，呼吸轻轻打在亿万富翁爱人颈间，身下则是Finch给他这张大床买的超高织数床单。John的床可谓是百里挑一，华丽的橡木床头板，巨大的床垫，甚至像他这种体格的人都能在上面打滚。

 

但是，对他这张非同凡响的大床来说最美好的事情，永远都是Harold也躺在上面。

 

Harold现在安静下来了，却还没睁开双眼，胸膛也依旧快速起伏。John把这当成是胜利，偷偷奖励了自己一个微笑。他喜欢让Harold这样精神彻底放松，上气不接下气地浑身瘫软。要是小个子允许，外加号码们不横插一杠，他一定会从早到晚都这么做。但工作永远是最霸道的第三者，于是John只好抓住每一次难能可贵的机会，好好享受属于两人的私密时光。比如他买的那瓶历史超过一百年的威士忌，有时他们会在拯救号码成功后举杯庆祝；或者是他的这张豪华大床，他只会和Harold分享。

 

高潮带来的震颤尚未完全褪去，他伸手抚过Harold的胳膊和肩膀，只是想继续肌肤相亲的私密。Harold还在努力平复呼吸，于是John起身下床，从浴室拿了一条湿毛巾，回来仔细帮两人打理干净。

 

一切停当，Harold握住他的手，印上一个轻吻。“谢谢你，John，”小个子柔声道，而John明白他这样说并非仅仅为了方才的清洁。

 

脑子还是有点晕乎乎，他呼哧带喘，思绪开始蔓延开去， _啊，_ _Harold_ 。谁会想到那个说话刻薄，隐居避世，睿智无双的电脑天才有如此柔软的肌肤？或者沉溺于煎绿茶和伤痕累累的前特工不可自拔？或者在淡漠疏离的外表下隐藏着一颗金子般温暖的心。

 

他爬回床上，直接挤到了Harold那边，这样就能一只胳膊搂在小个子腰上。 _我是多么爱你啊_ ，他笑笑，脸上是毫不掩饰的钟爱之情。但现在，作为John，他可没法抗拒诱惑，所以前特工探身，凑近Harold耳边呢喃，“那么，在图书馆那些文学经典中，我假定确实有一个区域专门存放用古拉丁文（original Latin）和希腊文写的色情文学？这可真是……特殊的癖好啊，Harold。”他用最低沉的喉音和爱人咬耳朵，因为……好吧，他就是忍不住，真的。

 

Harold稍微伸展一下，显然还沉浸在方才的满足中，朝旁边耍赖的家伙会心一笑。“我相信我早就和你说过，图书馆保存了衰落的西方文明，John。”他假装正色道。

 

趁着John笑得不能自已，Harold把人拉进怀里，让大个子被汗水打湿的脑袋枕在自己胸口。他轻轻拢过John的头发，把玩了一小会儿，直到感觉前特工有点昏昏欲睡。然后Harold开口，不甚明了的暧昧语气，“关于Catullus，我可不是在开玩笑，你懂的。”

 

“嗯嗯嗯，”John咕哝，身子抖了抖，Finch强烈怀疑这并非不满而是期待。“我的爱人可是全纽约唯一一个能用不再通行的语言说下流话的呐， _超级性感（_ _Very sexy_ _）_ ，”他又往Harold身上拱了拱，好像是在证明自己的观点。

 

Harold禁不住笑出声来，抓着John到处乱摸的手。“ _睡吧，_ ”他用通常那种既好气又好笑的声音哄劝道。

 

“不过……Catullus，”过了几分钟，John模模糊糊嘟囔，显然马上就要睡着了，“用……古……拉丁文念……”手指最后还恋恋不舍地挠了挠Harold。

 

Harold摇摇头，脸上挂着幸福的微笑，因为他知道现在很安全——John闭着眼，他看不到的。这个人是如此不可思议，尽管Harold不会否认，但最好也别公开鼓励他。于是他一直等，等着John呼吸逐渐平稳，真的睡着了，才在他童心未泯，无可救药，又深深爱着的伴侣额角落个轻吻，同时悄声低语，“做个好梦， _吾爱_ （ _amor meus_ _）。_ ”

 

John又一次偷偷奖励自己一个窃笑。 _我可听到了呢……_

 

 

**A/N** **：**

“ _amor meus_ ”是拉丁文的“my love”

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2014/5/6

 


End file.
